Bart Explodes
by DJ Keith
Summary: After a major argument with Homer, Bart becomes frustrated with his family. Bart soon takes out his frustration by attacking people that have wronged him in the past. Will Lisa, together with the entire school be able to save Bart from his own rage or will Bart's rage destroy his life and his family.
1. The Spiky-Hair Volcano

It's been two months since the events of Shelbyville took place. Everything appeared to be normal in Springfield, however things were very different in the Simpsons' house.

A week ago, probably one of the darkest moments took place within the family. There was a massive argument between Bart and Homer. The argument they had was much worse than any past arguments.

The argument was over what Bart said about Homer in the final testament video. The fight turned physical as well as verbal. Homer admitted that Bart was the biggest mistake of his life.

Bart, feeling hurt told the truth to his father once again. It was the one thing that caused his father to go off the edge, but no one could disagree with what Bart said. Bart was relentless as he got in his father's face and told the truth.

He told Homer that he's the biggest threat to Springfield. He mentioned what happened during Trappuccino. Bart went as far as to state Homer nearly destroyed the family, while on the run.

It was the biggest blow to Homer that anyone has ever given him. Homer was extremely furious with the insults, but somehow restrained himself from physically harming his son.

Instead, he slammed the door shut and went to Moe's Tavern. The door slam meant an end to any stability in the house. Bart severely criticized his family for not doing anything about the argument.

Bart and Homer haven't spoken to each other ever since that argument. Tensions have been high in the house for the last week. Bart took his frustration out on anyone at home.

This was the one thing that worried Marge and Lisa the most. Bart had been pushed over the limit for the last time. It resulted in one very dangerous boy roaming the house and a very negative atmosphere.

He routinely didn't hangout with his friends at school. He left everyone out in the dark about everything that happened, except for his new girlfriend, Charlotte. Charlotte was not happy with everything Bart told her and it made her feel sorry for him even more.

The Simpson family was in the kitchen eating breakfast. The entire house had been quiet for a week. No one had anything to say or do at the house. It was just depressing how everything has changed.

When Bart came downstairs, Lisa and Maggie gulped. Bart had put the fear of God into everyone in the house. He had punched several large holes into the wall of his room and other parts of the house.

His hands were wrapped with bandages, which didn't stop him from hitting the walls anyway. Bart would often pace the house every few hours after everyone went to sleep.

He didn't look at his father or his family as he walked into the kitchen. It was almost as if his family didn't exist. When he sat down to eat breakfast, he noticed something odd with the cereal he was about to eat.

He picked up a piece and saw it was a pill rather then an actual cereal. Bart slammed his fists on the table, startling everyone. He didn't even flinch over the fact his hands were still banged up from punching walls.

"Who put this crap in my cereal?! The days where people don't tell me things ends today! I've had enough of people not telling me anything and going behind my back." Bart said as he gritted his teeth.

Marge and Lisa refused to answer him, as they didn't want to argue with him this morning. Homer wasn't even paying attention to his son as he continued reading the newspaper.

Bart grabbed the bowl of cereal and threw it onto the ground, sending milk and cereal all over the floor. Santa's Little Helper would normally lick up anything that fell on the floor, but was too afraid of his owner.

"So no one is going to talk? You're in the same league as that fat bastard. You're willing to put drugs in me for your own benefits. Screw all of you, I'm not going to be the punching bag for anyone around here.

I'll go to school hungry, since that's what this piece of crap town is good for. Giving all the kids in Springfield the bitch, while all the fat hogs in this town gorge themselves on high priced meals and get lazier." said Bart.

Bart left the kitchen feeling even more angry then before. Marge was sadden that her son was taking his frustration out on her and everyone in the family. It didn't help that he was going to school hungry.

"There goes the crying baby, trying to accuse people of doing things that he's not in control of." Homer said bitterly.

He's had enough of Bart's bad mood towards everyone. Bart had heard what Homer said and came back into the kitchen. He got right in his father's face. It appeared that things were about get ugly this morning.

"I'm going to do what you weren't capable of doing. Not only am I going to graduate high school, I'm to go to college. Unlike you, I'll graduate that and get a better job than what you have.

It'll be much better than kissing some old man's skinny ass everyday. I'll have a lot of bragging rights in this family, I'll tell you that much." said Bart as he walked out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Homer growled that his son dissed him again, but Marge was disappointed with Homer. She lost a lot of respect for her husband after that argument with Bart. She would often sleep on the couch.

"Homie, what's wrong with you? It's bad enough you told off your son last week and nearly tried to kill him. Are you trying to start another fight again with your son? This has gone too far." said Marge.

"Honey this isn't between you or the boy. It's between me and him. If he wants to reveal personal things about our family, then he'll get treated like a slave for it. I don't want no one revealing personal stuff about our lives." Homer said harshly.

Lisa and Marge knew Homer was only making things worse. They also knew it was only a matter of time before Bart snapped and they had to do something about it.

"You can act like a complete jerk to your son all you want, but remember this. If he hurts or kills someone, then we're doomed to become the town pariah. It was only a matter of time before he stood up to you.

You've destroyed your own family if he ever harms anyone. I've defended you for years dad, but now I'm done lying to everyone at school. I'm also done lying to adults about you as well.

Thinking about it now, I'm very glad Bart spoke up, because everything he said about you is true. I hope you're happy with what you said about us. If he does harm someone, I'm ratting you out to the entire world.

If you're going to bring this entire family down, at least I'll go down with my dignity still intact. I'll go down knowing I didn't sell out my family for personal gain." said an angry Lisa.

Lisa walked out of the house with her backpack on. She left Homer shocked as she joined her brother outside. Marge stepped into the backyard and looking into the sky as some clouds rolled by.

She was hoping God would guide her son into the right direction during this difficult time. Bart's friends gave him his personal space, but that didn't stop some from asking what was wrong with him.

Bart quickly walked into Mrs. McConnell's class and sat noticed Bart walked in and was surprised, because no one else was in class. Bart's grades have improved significantly ever since he came back from Shelbyville.

His grades were still up, despite his argument with his father. Bart did pranks at school, but ever since the argument, the pranks have abruptly ended. After a few days of no pranks, everyone became concerned about Bart.

Audrey already knew something was wrong with Bart as he sulked at his desk. She suspected it a few days earlier when Bart barely spoke to anyone in class.

"Bart is there something wrong? I've noticed that you barely speak to your classmates. Did anything big happened at home that's caused you to not speak to anyone for the last week?" Audrey asked.

Bart was very hesitant to reply to his teacher, but he looked up at Audrey. Audrey had been very good to him, along with Bart's classmates from Mrs. Krabappal's class. Bart cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"There is something wrong, a lot is wrong. I'm getting sick and tired of living with a forty year old man, who I've put up with for the last ten and a half years. That's all I'm going to say about it." he said.

The words were very chilling and Audrey didn't know what to make of it. Bart rarely revealed much about his life, but hearing what he said surprised his teacher. A few hours later, Bart was walking quietly alone in the hallway.

Many were still unaware of what had taken place last week. They had no idea the situation was a lot worse than it appeared to be. Jenny confronted Bart in the hallway.

"Bart, you've been asked this a hundred times, but what's wrong? Why aren't you speaking to any of your friends?" she asked him as she was going to get to the bottom of this.

Bart didn't look at her as he looked down at the floor, thinking about something else. Jenny remained friends with Bart, after Bart reconciled with her in Shelbyville.

"Please Jenny, today isn't the day to talk to me. This week hasn't been a good week to me at all. Please stay away from me before I do something that I'll regret for the rest of my life." said Bart.

What Bart said really caused great concern for Jenny. She ran off to find Lisa. Lisa hadn't spoke a lot to anyone since the argument. Lisa refused to talk about it and was emotionally distraught.

She blamed herself for all the negative things that took place within her family. Lisa was getting books out of her locker when she saw Jenny approach her. There was no way Lisa could walk away from Jenny.

"Lisa, something is wrong with Bart. He told me that I should stay away from him before he does something that he will regret. He hasn't been speaking to anyone lately. Tell me, what happened last week?

He wasn't like this a week ago. You can't keep hiding whatever it is forever Lisa. I'm afraid he may hurt someone or even himself if you keep silent about this." said Jenny.

"Bart is not in the mood to speak about anything personal. Don't even try to get anything out of him or he might faceplant you into the ground. To put it lightly, he's going to go off sooner or later." said Charlotte.

Jenny and Lisa saw an angry Charlotte approaching them. Many kids had been asking her the same questions. She got into several verbal arguments with the other students. She even attacked one student a couple days ago.

"Well, let's not stand here looking like damn idiots. Let's go to the girl's bathroom and discuss this problem. I can't help my boyfriend alone, especially when he's a walking volcano." said Charlotte.

Jenny and Lisa nodded. The trip quickly went into the girl's bathroom. They double checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom, before they began to talk about the argument and why Bart was angry.


	2. The Bullies' Unlucky Day

The children were playing with each other on the playground. However, everything changed when Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney got out onto the playground. The children stood their ground against the bullies.

The bullies attempted to intimidate the children and were unsuccessful. Bart came out of the school and onto the playground area. Kearney didn't forget the time Bart humiliated him a month ago.

He wanted to get even with Bart by teasing him in front of everyone. The children already knew something bad was going to happen, just by looking at the way Bart was today.

"What's the matter? The little baby is mad? What's a matter, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed." Jimbo said to Bart.

The three got in his way, which prevented Bart from going anywhere as he looked up at them in annoyance.

"Get the hell out of my way or you won't live long to make it out of here. I'm not in the mood for your crap." said Bart.

The children gasped when they heard the chilling words. The bully trio didn't expect to hear that from the kid they've harassed for years.

"You know why I'm in your way, Simpson. It's time for you to pay for ruining my chance to steal something around here." said Kearney.

"Is that a threat you're making to us? What's the baby going to do about it?" said Dolph.

"Dolph, I think he's going to make us by crying in front of us." Jimbo said.

The three laughed feeling they had gotten to Bart, but Bart soon placed his hand in his back pocket.

"Say that garbage to my face again. Say it one more time you walking fork with a bald spot. Kearney, no one in this school gives a damn about you. They never did and never will.

At the end of the day, you're still a piece of trash at this school with a kid. You were a piece of trash since the day I met you and you're still a piece of trash." said Bart.

The remark was enough to set Jimbo off, who took serious offense to anyone teasing him over his baldness. Kearney wasn't happy about what Bart said either.

"So you want to be a hero to all of these kids huh? I've always knew something wasn't right about you and now I see it." said Kearney as he got ready to attack.

"You're dead Simpson, dead! I've had it with people saying that about me! You're going to be the last person in this school to make fun of my baldness!" yelled Jimbo as he prepared to attack Bart.

Just as the bullies were about to beat Bart up, Bart grinned. He dodged the bullies and started running at Kearney. He pulled out a large knife. Kearney saw what Bart was holding, but it was too late for him to avoid the attack.

Bart slashed Kearney's face with the knife and quickly stabbed him in the gut. Everyone gasped in shock. Kearney was down on the ground bleeding.

"I swore to God I would mess you up if you ever harmed me or my friends again. You're a piece of trash for attempting to steal something from a girl. This is you and your friend's personal hell." said Bart as he looked at Dolph.

He spared Dolph a slash to the face. Instead, Bart kicked Dolph in the legs. Dolph quickly fell to his knees in pain. Bart then kicked the boy in the ribs. Jimbo was the only bully left standing.

"You want to mess with me Corky or James or whatever the hell your name is? I'll show you what crazy really is. I'm going to do what no one in this school has ever done before." said Bart.

Jimbo tried running, but Bart slashed him in the leg, causing Jimbo to fall to the ground in pain. Bart was stalking Jimbo, who was crawling on the ground. He was scared that Bart was now going to kill him. The children on the playground didn't want to get involved.

They were afraid that Bart would go after them. They still had a grudge against the bullies. Bart got within range as Jimbo was kicked onto his back. Several kids covered their eyes as Bart was going to finish Jimbo off.

Doing something no one at school had the guts to do. As Bart raised the knife, Jimbo started to yell in fear at what was about to happen to him. He had tears running down his face as he couldn't believe his life was about to end.

"No Bart, don't do it! Put that knife away and listen!" said a voice that came out of the school.

Bart had stopped the knife just inches from Jimbo's body. He turned to see Keith, Henry, Damion, Priscilla, Dora, Helen, Max, Rolly, Olivia, and Raven running out of the school. They were being followed by the fifth graders.

"Bart don't do it. This bastard kid isn't worth killing, since he's going to die a virgin in twenty years. Please stand down and think about your life, not this junky here.

Think about you being the second male in your family to go to college. Doing what your father never had the chance to do in his life." said Keith as he pleaded with Bart.

"Bart, put the knife down. What are you going to accomplish by killing that fatherless freak in front of everyone? This guy isn't even worth putting a bounty on." Erik said as he approached Bart.

Bart looked at everyone and then at Jimbo, who was still terrified. Bart thought about what his cousin and friend said. After a few seconds he raised the knife again, but placed it back in his pocket.

Before leaving, he kicked Jimbo in the ribs once more to make sure he got the point. Jimbo groaned as Bart ran out of the playground and out of the school. It was over, but everyone watching was traumatized.

The paramedics were called to the school and they took Dolph and Kearney to the hospital. Jimbo had his legs bandaged, but was still shaken up by the event. Keith approached Jimbo with his arms crossed.

"What the hell did I tell you? Don't screw with any of my friends or my cousins again. You see what just happened, you idiot? He was about to kill you and quiet frankly we should of let him.

You don't seem to get the point when everyone tells you and your boyfriends to leave us the hell alone. We've been through enough crap as it is. Maybe being six feet under will send the message.

Everything that took place today is your fault. You traumatized many kids, because of your idiotic point that you attempted to make. I hope you're proud of yourself for what you did.

Also, you and your friends are responsible for screwing with my cousin's mind. You're going to be hearing from me again. I'm far from being done with you stooges.

Both of your friends are on their way to the hospital because of this. Now get the hell out of my face before I decide to finish where Bart left off." said Keith as he walked away.

Jimbo felt ashamed and limped away. As he walked, the children were all glaring at him. Jimbo walked straight ahead into the school, not saying a word or even looking at anyone.

Back in the hallway, the children were talking about what happened on the playground. Charlotte, Jenny, and Lisa didn't hear about Bart's attack. They had just left the girl's bathroom after talking about what happened last week.

The Parkinsons and several other kids confronted the three girls. They were not in the mood for any of this mess today and were visibly upset with everything that happened.

"We have to talk and spare us the innocent crap, because this is no time for it. We just stopped all hell from breaking loose on the playground today. It's time for us to have a little talk about you know who." said Priscilla.

Lisa gulped and gave a nod, but didn't know why they were upset. She, Charlotte, and Jenny didn't hear about what just happened a few minutes ago.

"Before they say anything, everything that happened today is Jimbo and his two lame friend's fault. All of us have agreed to run those three out of the school for good." said Erik.

"We don't even know what just happened. We just came out of the girl's bathroom talking about what happened to Bart." said Charlotte.

"Bart violently attacked both Dolph and Kearney on the playground. Well he mostly attacked Kearney with a knife. Everyone got front row seats to it sadly. Some went home early and would not be back at school. The police are outside and everything is just chaotic now.

Our friends were busy comforting kids along with us. We had to tell everyone to go back to class and pretend that fight never happened. Bart came very close to killing Jimbo in cold blood.

We really don't give a rat's ass about those three attention hogs. If Bart killed them, he would be doing the entire town a favor. Even then, all it took was someone to say the wrong thing to him, which set him off.

After we stopped him, he ran off and is basically on the lam. We don't know where he is or what he's going to do next, but you three better start talking. We're also family too and we want to know what happened to him.

Kids just don't snap the next day. Everyone in this school deserves an answer for this mess. The three of you not telling us how bad things are just put everyone's ass in deep crap today." said Henry.

Charlotte, Jenny, and Lisa were shocked to hear about what happened. Lisa placed her hand on her head and finally had enough of this. Her father had gone too far with things. Now innocent people were getting hurt.

"Bart got into an argument with his father. His father started the argument after Bart brought up a subject about speaking his mind. The argument got very nasty and they exchanged words with each other, as well as fists.

It got very physical as they both threw objects at each other and Homer shoved Bart to the ground. My mom cried as she could not handle the abuse with my father any longer.

She backed away and let this happen, while me and my baby sister were forced to watch. After the argument Bart became very bitter and angry with everyone in our house. Same for anyone that crossed his path in the past.

He also feels our mom let him down and turned her back on him. The rest of our family refuse to visit us until Bart calms down. They've told us they feel the environment is very dangerous in our house." said Lisa.

For her to describe what happened was very tough for her. The Parkinsons and their friends shook their heads in disappointment. They now had another thing to worry about that could put the whole town in danger again.

"You see this garbage we have to deal with? We've been saying it since day one that this was going to happen. Now it's phase one and soon the others will follow in Bart's footsteps." said Olivia.

"Bart also told me that he wants to settle the score with certain people that made his life difficult. He didn't discuss who exactly he was going to settle the score with." said Charlotte.

"It's bad enough we have a school being run by a bunch of clowns, the school is going to be closed in a month, and now this happens. So much for Springfield being such a good city." Henry said sarcastically.

"Lisa when you get home do us a favor. When you see your father today, tell him congratulations. Tell our uncle congratulations that he created a monster that we may not be able to stop.

He just put this town at risk for another disaster. He may have destroyed an innocent kid's life. There is no telling who Bart is going to go after next. Be very vigilant on your surroundings." said Raven.

"All the respect he had for you and the family is destroyed. When and if he does snap out of it, your parents have a lot of work to do. They have a lot of work to do, starting with Bart's trust and upbringing.

Such a task will be very difficult, considering the age Bart is at. If he was a teenager, he would've left you guys a long time ago. Bart told us about his life at home, which goes back to the day he was born.

Very personal things we didn't need to hear and we got an earful just listening to what he said. The way he spoke to us in the cafe at the mall, it was a cry for help." said Keith.

Lisa understood what Keith was telling her and it made her feel bad. She felt she contributed to Bart's decline and the situation she's in. Keith pulled out his handgun and checked to make sure it's loaded.

"Keith what are you guys going to do? Do you even have a plan when and if you'll find him? Like where are you guys going to start searching?" asked Lisa.

"I know for a fact Bart is armed and that he turned the knife on those bullies. He's part of my family and I love him too, so I'll try my best not to put myself in a situation where I have to use this handgun.

Advice, keep quiet about who caused today's incident. The last thing we need is for Bart to be labeled as maniac with a knife running around. The last thing we need is everyone holding us back from finding him.

We're going to look everywhere in this town. We want to find him and speak to him. To be honest you three, we don't know what any of us are going to do when we find him." said Keith.

Despite the tough positions everyone was being put in, they agreed to search for Bart. They also agreed to not say a word as to what happened at school.

"Keith, I want to make my mom an exception to that. She's very worried about Bart and deserves to know what happened today. Please, let me tell her about what happened today." said Lisa.

Keith and the other kids looked at each other. They were very hesitant to tell any of the grown ups about what happened. They looked back at Lisa and gave her a nod.

"This is just the beginning. What happened earlier is going to cause a massive chain reaction with the other kids here. Today was a warning, which will be ignored by the grown ups." said Raven.

"Olivia mentioned this being phase one, but what does that even mean? The others don't seem to think they're in danger from Bart. Everyone including Nelson have made amends with Bart prior to last week." said Lisa.

"She's right. I don't see anyone around here being in danger from Bart. He didn't even go after anyone else after today. He just avoided many of us for the last week." added Jenny.

"It's not even that. Bart has become the first kid in Springfield's history to completely reject his entire family. Most of the kids in this school already have issues with their parents as you remember.

It's not even this school, many other schools are in the same boat. Poor funding, schools in need of repair, and parents who can't parent at all. Teachers from other schools are between average and good.

To make things worse, Bart just happens to be one of the most well known kids in town. Think about it long enough and you three will see what we're afraid of.

What happened earlier is setting the stage for a coup d'état of epic proportions to take place in this town. A mass uprising against everyone in town. No one will see this coming." said Olivia.

Charlotte, Jenny, and Lisa were in complete disbelief. It never dawned on them that such a scenario could happen. It was another round of headaches and frustration they didn't need.

"It looks like everyone's sins are coming back to haunt them. If we try to tell any of the grown ups about this, they will think we're being paranoid." said Jenny sadly.

"And we're going to be the ones leading them too, which is going to be the ironic thing. We've never had issues with our parents, yet we're going to be leading a coup d'état against the grown ups in town.

They trust us, because we're the only ones that told them the truth about Springfield's issues. This is why we have that deal we've mentioned. The deal will prolong the children from unleashing hell in this town.

It won't stop them from doing it though, since it's only a temporarily thing. Eventually, everyone in town will answer for their crimes against us and there will be bloodshed." said Keith.

"This reminds me of what Harvey Dent once said. You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I estimate by next month, everyone will have transitioned into a villain.

Most of the smart kids have already turned on the school's faculty as of a few days ago. Kyle aka Database was the last one to turn on them, leaving you Lisa as the only one.

Everyone is going to get so rowdy, you won't be able to comprehend it. They're already getting hyper and it's clearly showing around here." said Priscilla.

"I'll keep all of that in mind guys. Once school is out, I'm going to have the tough task of telling my mom that Bart is gone. It's going to be hard for me to describe what he did at school." said Lisa sadly.

"Don't worry about anything Lisa. Me and Jenny will be out tonight looking for Bart with the others. You just need to relax from all the stress you've gone through in the last week." said Charlotte.

Principal Skinner was walking down the hallway. Some kids were looking at him with devious intentions as he walked passed them. He had heard about the incident, but didn't know who caused it.

"Sorry that everyone had to see what transpired today, but do you children have any idea as to who did this? So far, I had to send thirty-five kids home today." Seymour asked.

"Screw what happened today. As far as we see it, Jimbo and his two boyfriends were asking for trouble today and got just that. Now we have some questions for you Seymour.

Why did my brothers almost get hit in the head by bolts earlier today? They're not the only kids, since others have almost been hit by stuff coming loose from this place." said Rolly.

"We sadly don't have the money to make the necessary repairs, since our budget has been slashed. All due to the amount of time the town didn't go to work last week and the lack of funding for our school." said Skinner.

"Don't take a piss on me and tell me it's raining money, pal. This is all nothing more than a conspiracy that's putting all of us in danger. Until this school gets repaired, we're not coming back to this disaster again." said Henry.

The Parkinsons then turned around and walked away, along with the fifth graders. Seymour didn't do anything about it, since the school was going to close in a month anyway. It was shocking to everyone that the fifth graders were leaving the school.

Not even two months have passed and the new kids are already leaving Springfield Elementary for good. The rest of the day went without a hitch, but what happened at the playground was not forgotten about.


	3. Searching for Bart

School was over for the day. Lisa had gotten off the school bus and stared at her house. She was not looking forward to telling her mom what happened today. When she got inside the house, she went into the kitchen to see her mother working on dinner.

Even though the argument from a week ago affected her, she still was able to do the things she likes. However, she would pause numerous times from her daily activities.

She would get flashbacks to the argument between her husband and son. The flashbacks became so frequent that Marge would often suffer emotional breakdowns.

Doing chores releaved Marge from the stress and helped her not think about what happened. Marge noticed Lisa was alone and she became concerned.

"Lisa, where is your brother? I'm use to seeing you two together. Did he go over to the Van Houten's house or is he at our cousin's house?" she asked.

Lisa looked at her and sighed as this wasn't going to be easy. With everything that's happened today, along with her schoolwork, her day had become the most stressful.

"No mom he isn't. You may want to sit down and listen to what I'm about to say. Something really bad happened at school today and Bart was involved with it." she said.

Marge removed her oven mittens and sat down with her daughter. Hearing what she said worried Marge. Lisa held her mother's hand as she wanted her to be strong for what she was about to say.

"Mom, a fight took place at school today. Bart had a knife with him and he attacked the bullies on the playground. He stabbed Kearney in the gut from what I heard. Dolph has a broken rib cage from being kicked.

They had to be taken to the hospital by the ambulance. Bart almost killed Jimbo today. He was trying to stab him in the heart from what our cousins told me on the bus." said Lisa as she looked outside the window.

Marge gasped in horror. She never thought her son could be capable of such violence against someone and was even more concerned for her son then ever.

"Erik and Keith were able to convince Bart to stop, but he ranaway. He never returned to school and could be anywhere. Luckily, the police and the rest of the town don't know it was him that almost killed those three.

He's taking revenge on everyone that messed with his life. We have to be careful, because we could be next for all we know. He's now a vigilante and he's on the run." said Lisa as tears rolled down her face.

Lisa hadn't seen her brother since school this morning and she misses him. She wanted to give her brother a hug when she saw him again. Marge had to come to terms that her son had gone off the deep end.

"I can't blame him. A lot of people have let him down, including me. We have to stop him before he seriously hurts or kills someone in town. We can't just sit here and do nothing." said Marge.

"Mom there is a problem. If we tell any of the adults why Bart is missing, they will find out Bart is the one that violently attacked those bullies. We will be looked at as monsters and as child abusers.

That negative attention will haunt us for the rest of our lives and we can't have that. We can't afford to have that type of attention with our family. We don't even know what else Bart has been doing in the last few hours.

Our cousins also told us not to tell the adults what happened today. Looking at the odds stacked against us, we don't have much of a choice either. Our only help is the kids from school and that's it mom." said Lisa.

Marge was now upset that she could not get anyone to help her son. It was a very serious predicament the family was in. Lisa looked at her mother and soon an idea came to her.

"Mom, I know someone who can help us. She may not be an adult, but she is someone that knows Bart the most. Get on the phone and call her. Tell her the group is in the forest searching for him." said Lisa.

Marge knew who Lisa was talking about as she quickly grabbed the phone and dialed some numbers. A couple of hours had passed and at a pier near, there was a pink houseboat.

The houseboat was owned by the well known Judge Constance Harm, who was asleep inside her houseboat. Out of the bushes came Bart, who was carrying what appeared to be a small tank of gasoline and a lighter.

Bart had evil intentions and wanted to get rid of the judge from Springfield. He soon started throwing gasoline around the houseboat, being careful not to wake Harm up.

As soon as he was finished, he lit the gasoline with a lighter from a safe distance and ran. He was smart to take the gasoline tank with him since there would be no evidence to link him with the crime.

In just a few seconds the houseboat was engulfed by the flames. In the woods, several kids were searching for Bart. They've been outside for the entire day looking for him.

They were in the woods searching for him. The Parkinsons were there, but had a different appearance. While they wore their usual clothes, they had black lines drawn on their faces with lipstick.

They also used the lipstick on their lips and they made gothic tears. They also painted around their eyes. The change of appearance surprised and even scared some of the children.

"I never thought I would be looking for one of my many ex-boyfriends, in the woods of all places." said Jessica.

"That's life Jessica, you never know where it takes you. I'm just hoping Bart hasn't done anything reckless." said Rolly.

"That's what all of us are afraid of. If any attention to Bart is drawn to the media, we're going to have a very difficult time trying to prove Bart's innocence. Those bullies had it coming to them." replied Milhouse.

The group continued looking through the woods. It was passed nine o'clock, but the group didn't care as they were ready to search all night if they had to. With the school going to close soon, it no longer mattered.

"I'm sorry if I offend anyone, but I have to ask you guys this question. Do people in their 30s become stupider in this town? Has parenting become so difficult that people stopped caring or is this just some half assed act?

This is by far the most reckless thing we've ever been through. We've stood on the roof of moving trains, while shooting paint balls through the windows of those projects. We caused several uprisings in our old school.

This is on a level of craziness, where everyone in town could be in jeopardy. How does anyone tolerate this crap for such a long time and not do anything about it? This is ridiculous." said Henry.

Everyone looked at Henry and surprisingly gave him a nod. No one hesitated to agree with him. Henry wasn't surprise by the response.

"So this is where you guys have been hanging out all day? If I'd known about what happened earlier, I would of tagged along with you guys." said a female voice.

Everyone turned to see a familiar face among the group. It was Gina, who is Bart, Lisa, and Maggie's older sister, and a friend to many of the children. Everyone was surprised to see her out here.

"Gina, how did you find us all the way out here? This is the last place anyone would expect to run into you. Nonetheless, it's nice to see you again girl." said Raven.

"Sup everyone. My mom and young sister called me. They told me about what happened at school. Man, Bart left a lasting impression on everyone at school. It doesn't surprise me what he did to those three.

That's what happens when you surround yourself with perverted freaks. Of course, that's what most of those people running the school are." said Gina as she sighed.

"I'm siding with Bart over what he did today. Those three guys made everyone's lives a living hell. Many were glad to see that happen today. Sucks Bart is now on the run from what he did." said Donny.

"As much as I don't like that type of violence or any violence in general, I have to agree with Donny. Those three were asking for trouble today. They're lucky to be alive and not on their way to a morgue." added Jenny.

"Seeing how Bart attacked those three first hand, he wasn't looking to kill them anyway. The only reason he let them live is because he took pity on them. Something I wished I understood earlier." replied Jessica.

Everyone in the group nodded as the incident replayed in their minds. Gina understood how everyone felt as she joined the group in the search for Bart. It was going to be a long night for everyone.

About an hour later, Damion, Donny, Erik, Gina, Henry, Keith, Olivia, Raven, and Rolly were searching through the woods. They had split up from the group to cover more ground.

They didn't have to go far, before they saw Bart standing there in the shadow of the darkness. Bart had stopped as he looked at his cousins and friends. They were nervous, but bravely got close to Bart.

"Bart, listen to us. This rage that is unleashed inside of you, it's going to destroy you and your whole family. I don't know when that day will come, but it's up to you to stop the rage once and for all.

You figure that destroying everyone that tried to ruin your life will make it go away, it won't. You have to go back to the place where it all started and fight it there. Bart go home, go home and face your family." said Keith.

"We also care about you man. None of us have been against you throughout this entire thing. Your family has been worried sick. They want to see you again, especially Lisa." replied Erik.

"Bart, you can't let what your father said get to you. It's only going to make you as miserable as those corporate sellouts from Springfield Elementary." said Donny.

"Bart, look at me and promise me you won't do anything crazy to the family. I don't want you to ever be labeled a monster or a murder. Go home Bart and rest." Gina said to her younger brother as he looked at her.

"I can't promise you guys anything. I don't know what I'm going to do when I get home. I can't give you guys a yes or no for that question. I'm sorry if what happened hurt you guys." replied Bart.

Gina grabbed Bart and hugged him. It was a very risky move, but Bart hugged her back as he showed he does care. Other kids discovered the rest of the group and saw Bart as they rushed over to him.

Out of the fact she loved him, Charlotte kissed her boyfriend lip to lip, surprising many kids. Bart himself was surprised by how he was being kissed, but didn't back down from it.

"Bart, understand I'm still going to be with you no matter what happens. When you get home, do what you have to do to get everything with your family straightened out. I love you." said Charlotte.

"Please don't do anymore crazy things tonight, especially with you family. It's not worth it. You did what you had to do at school, now that's enough of being violent." said Jenny.

"Charlotte, thank you for the motivation. It's too late to tell me that, Jenny. I've already done something crazy tonight. See you guys later." said Bart as he turned and walked away into the darkness.

Everyone held each other's hands as they were hoping that Bart wouldn't cause anymore harm to anyone. Bart was on his own. He had to figure out what he was going to do with his family.


	4. Bart Confronts His Family

The Simpson family were eating dinner and as usual, no one said a word to each other. Even Santa's Little Helper and Snowball II were quiet. No one had anything to say, even though they wanted to mention Bart.

A plate of food was put for him. Lisa and Marge looked at the seat, still concerned. Despite telling Gina what happened, they have not heard from her or anyone about Bart's whereabouts. The phone suddenly rang and Lisa quickly picked up the phone.

"Lisa, we found him in the woods about ten minutes ago. He's alright and he should be home very soon." said Keith.

Lisa rejoiced and felt another weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She turned to her mom and gave her a thumbs up. Marge knew the children had found her son and she smiled for the first time, since last week.

"Lisa, he's a bit tired and he's going to need to eat. He's also going to talk to you and the entire family." said Gina.

Lisa thanked Gina and the children for finding her brother. She hung up the phone and sat back down. She and her mother couldn't wait to see Bart.

"This just in. The houseboat of Judge Constance Harm went up in flames tonight by an unknown vigilante. Harm's injuries are unknown at this time, but it was reported that she got out before her houseboat sunk again.

Police are still looking for the suspect, but currently have no leads as to who could of have done this and why. It's clear that everyone in Springfield is being considered a suspect at this moment." said Kent Brockman.

Marge and Lisa gasped in shock. Just as it seemed things were going good, they hear the news. They knew Bart was responsible for that fire. Harm made Bart's life difficult in the past as well as countless others in Springfield.

It was only a matter of time before she was targeted. The two were praying that Judge Harm was still alive, since they didn't want Bart to be known as a murder. Homer was still reading his newspaper as Maggie was blind to everything going on.

Bart walked into the house without saying anything to anyone. He didn't have the tank of gasoline with him as he had ditched it before meeting his cousins and friends.

Lisa got up and bravely hugged her brother. Bart paused a moment as he wasn't expecting this from his younger sister, but soon returned the hug. Bart smiled for the first time in a week.

Bart and Lisa sat down at the table. Bart began to eat quickly, since he hasn't eaten all day today. Marge and Lisa were hesitant to say anything about what they heard on the radio.

"Bart, there is something we want to ask you. Did you set Judge Harm's houseboat on fire?" Marge asked nervously.

Bart didn't respond to her. He ignored her just like he did every morning for the last week as quickly ate his dinner.

"Bart, please tell us what's wrong with you? You weren't like this a week ago. Why are you doing this? Is it because of that argument?" replied Lisa.

Bart could of ignored his sister too, but he decided not too as he looked at her. Bart gave Lisa a kiss on her cheek to show she had his attention. Wasn't something he would normally do, but this was a different case.

"You really want to know why? You want to know why I snapped again, but remained bitter about it?" said Bart as he sipped a glass of milk.

Lisa nodded nervously, since she didn't know what to expect from Bart. She also remembered that Bart was still armed as his knife was visible.

"Yes I did it. I burned that whore's house down and I would do it again. She deserved every bit of it, especially what she's done to Gina, along with our family.

She also gets away with things, because she's the judge in this town. Why I'm acting different has nothing to do with that psycho, it has to do with this family's morale being terrible." said Bart.

Everyone including Homer were now paying attention to Bart, who was looking at his mother. He needed to speak to his mother, but this was going to be the most significant conversation they've ever had.

"Mom, it's true you try to do what's best for me. At the same time, that's the main problem and your best interests at times go too far. You're blind to your husband's incompetent behavior and you need to wake up.

I remembered you were against guns, yet you kept the gun that Homer misused for yourself. You went against your own beliefs and trashed it like a used up newspaper.

You're against anyone in this family changing religion. Remember the time you didn't want Lisa to be a Buddhist? How about when you, Flanders, and Lovejoy kidnapped me from Catholic school?

That's unacceptable behavior from adults and it goes back to what our cousins have said. Irresponsible adults will one day destroy this town. Each passing day, they're becoming more and more right.

You could of handled it better, but you didn't. You're sisters are among the worst role models in this family, even worse than Homer. If you can't keep them in check, don't invite them to our house again.

I get in their faces and tell them off in front of everyone. Mom, you have my word, you won't like what I have to say if that happens. There are times when I told you I didn't do something, yet you assumed I did anyway.

I had to use Maggie to convince this family I did nothing wrong on Easter. It's sad I had to use our baby sister, who isn't even guilty in all of this, just to prove my innocence. You also continue to drug me against my own will.

You realize that I'm allergic to some of these drugs? They could kill me and if that happens, you'll be labeled a child killer for the rest of your life. Is that something you want to live down?" said Bart as he crossed his arms.

Marge felt ashamed for the things she's done to her son. She never thought about all of those things. Bart came back home for one purpose and that is to give his opinion on his family. He turned to Homer and scoffed at him.

"I don't have a lot to say to you, because I've said what I've had to say. I will tell you this dad, I never have and never will hate you. You still mean something to me, no matter how many times you piss me off." said Bart.

Homer was surprised to hear that from his son. It stopped him at that moment and had him thinking. This kept Homer from saying anything negative. Bart turned his attention to Lisa.

"Forgive me for what I'm going to say to you Lisa. No matter what I'm going to say, it won't stop me from ever caring about you." said Bart.

Lisa gave him a nod as Bart began to speak to her in front of the family. She could tell what Bart was going to say was going to be significant.

"Now it's your turn Lisa and boy do I have a lot to get off my chest about you. This is no longer Bart talking to you. This is Bartholomew J. Simpson talking to Lisa Marie Simpson.

I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done to you. I hope you can forgive me for all the negative things." he said as he looked down.

Even though Bart apologized to Lisa in Shelbyville, he wanted to remind his sister that he is sorry for all his bad deeds. Lisa has reminded Bart after Shelbyville that he doesn't need to apologize for his actions.

"With that out of the way, it's time for me to get serious with you. It goes back to what our cousins and our friends have said. Lisa, you're the most gifted person in this family.

You've got it all, beauty, brains, being the voice of reason, you name it, you're the best at it. However, you're suffering from the same exact problems I use to have. Hypocrisy, brown nosing, being stuck up, condescending, and being a major liar.

You said my relationships with any girl wouldn't last a week once they got to know the real me. Who the hell do you think you are? My relationships won't last long? Let's analyze that, Miss Feminist.

You're the last person in Springfield to even say something like that to me. That was the night you contradicted yourself by telling me that. Your relationship with Nelson Muntz didn't even make it to a week.

Most of the kids at school were calling that relationship a one night stand. Don't get me started about your former boyfriend, Colin. After we came back from Alaska, that relationship went sour after only four days.

What happened with him, let's just say I felt sorry for you and decided not to rub it in your face. The only guy at school that actually likes you is Milhouse Van Houten. That night when you said my relationships won't last, you told me Milhouse is a person that actually likes you.

You keep rejecting him almost every single day. Sooner or later, you're going to realize that Milhouse is the only guy left at school that likes you. With the way things went with that fight with Francine, he may reject you for another girl.

He's been seeing Samantha a lot lately. Now that Springfield's school districts are suffering budget issues, they're merging schools together. You being single has happened before.

It happened at that school dance where he went with another girl. You had nobody to take to the dance. Everyone that night had dates, even Ralph and every nerd at school.

I remembered when you rejected Milhouse in front of the whole school. Way to go with humiliating the kid like that, especially with that great performance he did for you.

It's a good thing Milhouse is durable kid. Moving away from Milhouse, those kids you became friends with on that beach, they didn't even know the real you until I exposed you. I've lied once about who I am and that was to Jenny.

Other than that, I'm the school jock and everyone knows that. I've done pranks and all sorts of crazy stuff I can't even believe I did. It's too late for me to take them back.

The damage has already been done, but I did something about it. I will tell you and everyone at this table that I'm not afraid to change. Why are you afraid to change?

I can't keep holding you by the hand forever. I even reminded Gina about this the last time I spoke to her. I'm terrible with girls, yet you're no better with boys from what I've been hearing at school.

That feminist bullshit you preach at Springfield Elementary barely has any momentum. This is why very few boys are interested in you.

The second grade election, you found out many liked your ideas, but they didn't like you. They didn't like you, because of what happened between when you were with Colin.

Some still feel hurt from the way you treated them. The only reason no one has said this to your face, is because they didn't want to offend you. There are a lot of boys at school that do have a heart.

They don't treat girls like objects, despite some of them being immature at times. They're good kids and I've been hanging out with many of them.

So they came up to me one day and told me how they feel about you. This is real life Lisa, this isn't some fairy tale. Ask Chuck, Richard, Brian, Donny, Erik, Lewis, Matt, Ryan, Wendell, Jaffee, even Colin.

You don't even have real friends. Milhouse is one of the few real friends you have at school, along with Isabel Gutierrez and yours truly. The other friends you claim to have bail on you the minute you get humiliated.

When was the last time Janey Henderson stuck her neck out for you? What about Allison Taylor, who should be looking herself in the mirror and calling herself a hypocrite?

What about Alex Whitney, who is too busy looking like some wannabe hipster at school? Jessica Lovejoy was so right about what she said in Shelbyville, she could brag about it.

Everything she said about your so called friends is the truth, whether you didn't want to believe it or not. Those popular girls make the school look like a hoe sale is going on. Most of those girls don't even have any class.

They speak with a cheesy valley girl talk, which Alex made popular in the first place. They weren't even relevant before Alex came for crying out loud. It's only a matter of time before Alex goes off on those girls.

You've tried to force your veterinarian beliefs down everyone's throats at school. You also suck up to the faculty way too much. That's what you're better at than anyone at school.

Martin Prince, he woke up and he's no longer kissing Seymour's fat ass. You've been doing it for years and you think you're some type of saint? Just like everyone in this house, you sold your soul to the devil only person in this family that hasn't is Maggie.

Until you change your ways for real Lisa, you're going to be forever known as a contradicting, self-righteous, narcissistic, bitch, who's probably going to die a virgin. I pity you for some of the decisions you've made.

You need to grow up, because if you don't, reality will hit you even harder than it did for me. Coming close to death three times in Shelbyville was enough to straighten me out." said Bart as he sighed.

Bart sighed, because he was hoping his words would get through to Lisa. The words Bart said hit Lisa harder then anything that has ever been said to her before. Lisa began to cry as she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs into her room.

What Bart said was very tough for Lisa to handle, but as much as it hurts she felt guilty that she did abuse her brother in the past. She never wanted to hurt her brother or anyone from school in anyway.

Bart didn't want to make Lisa cry, but he spoke the truth and felt relieved. Homer and Marge couldn't believe what their son said. Bart walked over to Maggie and picked her up. He looked into her eyes as she looked back at him, wondering what he will say to her.

"Kid, I won't be around the house in eight years, but here is something you should hear. You have a full life ahead of you. Don't end up like me, Lisa, and our parents. Don't make the same mistakes and sellout like we did.

Every Sunday that we go to church is just a mask. It's a mask to cover up the fact we're a complete disaster of a family. Keep your head up and if things get too rough down the road, runaway from it.

I will see to it you don't end up making the same mistakes we did. Lisa's future is a mystery. If she doesn't grow up, she'll be sleeping with the fishes with the rest of this town." said Bart as he smiled at his baby sister.

Maggie looked at her brother and gave him a nod. She understood everything he said to her. Bart set Maggie back in her seat. He hugged her and then kissed her on the forehead. Bart himself didn't know what he was going to do as he walked out of the kitchen.

"When Lisa calms down, tell her I love her. Tell her to keep her head up and change her attitude when it comes to the school. She's going to need to once the school closes in one month." said Bart to his parents.

He opened the door and walked out of the house. The house was once again quiet, except for Lisa crying upstairs. Homer wasn't even able to finish his dinner as well as Marge herself.

As much as no one in the house wanted to verbally admit it, everything Bart said was true. Everything he said about the entire family's flaws were to the point. It was sad that Bart had to speak negatively towards his family.

Bart was no longer the trouble-making, hell-raising kid everyone use to know. He was just a kid, who had finally grown up after returning from Shelbyville. Marge kneeled down on the kitchen floor and started to pray.

She was praying for her son as well as Gina, Lisa, and Maggie. She was also praying that God will forgive her and Homer for the sins they've committed throughout their lives.


	5. The Menace Queen Returns

(**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long delay. I had to update chapters and do other things outside of writing stories. Now I'm back. Also, due to recent information (official information) about the unnamed fifth grader from Moms I'd Like to Forget, he will now be known as Erik instead of Phil. All past stories will be updated.)

The next day at Springfield Elementary, when the school bus arrived at the school, the children quickly got off the bus. The children looked as if they had seen a ghost onboard the bus.

The last student stepped off as Otto sped down the road for his next task. The student is wearing long black pants, a black shirt with a picture of a crow on it, black gloves, and black boots.

It was none other than Lisa. Her hair was no longer in spikes as they were now long. Her bangs were covering her face. Her hair was dyed black to do away with her blonde hair. She had black lipstick for her lips.

She used the same lipstick to create gothic tears on her face, which made her look even creeper. She got the idea to change her appearance from her cousins, who she met up with early in the morning.

Her parents and Maggie were shocked to see Lisa's change of appearance. Lisa didn't say a word to anyone in her house and even after she left the house.

Her new appearance made every kid on the bus very nervous around her. Lisa didn't say a word to anyone throughout the ride to school. Some looked back at her, but she still didn't say a word to anyone.

Lisa wasn't smiling like she normally does or even reading a book. She didn't even bring her backpack with her or anything else for her class. She came to school for a different purpose.

She was planning something today as she walked into the building. She walked past Seymour, who was surprised to see Lisa's new appearance. Without any warning, Lisa pulled out her brother's signature slingshot.

She fired some marbles at Seymour's head. Seymour winced in pain as more marbles struck his head. Seymour was shocked that Lisa attacked her. Other kids in the hallway thought Lisa had snapped.

"Lisa, what's gotten into you? Why are you attacking me? Where is your brother anyway? We haven't seen him at all today." said Seymour as more marbles came flying.

The kids in the hallway began to point and laugh at Seymour's humiliation. Seymour pointed to Lisa and ordered her to walk into his office. Seymour shot a glare at the children, which quieted some of them down, but not all of them.

At that moment, Seymour shook his head and gave up. The other kids were surprised to see Lisa going into Seymour's office. Her odd behavior was just a number of strange things happening today. Seymour sat down and pulled out Lisa's record and sighed as Lisa sat down herself.

"Lisa Simpson, you're the last kid in this school I would expect to be in my office. What's causing you to act like this? Attacking me is a serious offense and I could have you expelled for that attack." said Seymour.

Lisa didn't utter a single word as she looked at Seymour. Seymour had no idea what to make of Lisa's odd behaviour. Seymour opened his desk to reach for a pen.

When he looked up, Lisa was standing on his desk holding a black baseball bat. Seymour froze as he didn't know what Lisa was going to do with the bat. Lisa dropped the bat to the floor, which caused Seymour to sigh with relief.

Suddenly, Lisa quickly grabbed the principal by the head. She slammed his face against his own desk. Seymour's was out cold, with his head resting against the desk. Lisa looked closely at the principal.

"The Menace Queen is back and she's here to make your life a living hell. The worst is yet to come, Armin. I promise you, this is just the beginning." said Lisa as she kissed Seymour on the forehead.

A black lipstick mark was on Seymour's forehead as Lisa left the office. Nobody in the office noticed anything strange from Seymour's office. Lisa proceeded to attack and beat up the staff in the office.

She face planted all of them against the wall, which incapacitated them. She violently damaged the office and drew pictures of teachers being burned alive on the walls. She even drew some being hung from a tree.

She went as far as to draw a picture of Mayor Quimby being fed tp to a pack of lions. At that moment she had snapped and was only getting crazier as she grinned over the disturbing drawings.

Lisa then walked out of the office and back into her classroom. She barely did anything in class. She decided to make her teacher's life a living hell. She briefly fell asleep in Mrs. Hoover's class, with her snoring loudly in class.

She didn't care what her teacher had to say. Whenever her teacher tried to speak, Lisa would mock everything she said, causing her classmates to laugh at Mrs. Hoover, who herself was shocked by Lisa's behavior.

Lisa would often make faces at her teacher. She went as far as to use her brother's iconic slingshot on her, several times. Lisa disrespectfully told off her teacher over her poor teachings skills.

She even taunted her, making repeated threats to have her teacher arrested for whoring herself while in school. Mrs. Hoover had enough of this, as she attempted to regain control of her class.

Mrs. Hoover had Lisa sent to the principal's office several times. Since Seymour and everyone else was still out cold, Lisa wasn't punished for her actions. She went back to class each time she was sent to the office.

Lisa would walk with a swagger and rudely shove teachers out of her way. She would mock certain teachers and make sarcastic comments about them. She even gave one teacher the middle finger, much to everyone's shock.

Everyone had no idea what to make of Lisa's new attitude. It was the most random thing that's happened at school. Lisa had checked Mrs. McConnell's class for Bart, but he wasn't there as she passed the class.

It was lunch in the cafeteria and Lisa had her lunch. Some of the popular girls noticed Lisa and they decided to tease her to spite themselves. It would turn out to be their biggest mistake.

"Hey Lisa, you want to take a seat with us? Take the chair and sit with Ralph Wiggum, he enjoys having dorks in his presence. It's the closest you will ever get to actually sitting with us." said the girl wearing a red hat.

The girls started laughing at Lisa. The remark had set Lisa off. The girls were unaware of what was about to happen. She dropped her lunch to the ground as she faced the table the girls were sitting at.

She slipped a baseball bat out from her clothes. She then struck the girl with the red hat in the side, causing the girl to bend forward in pain. Lisa struck her again in the side as she groaned in pain.

Everyone at the table was shocked. Lisa held the girl down with her left hand and was visibly threatening to smash her face in with the bat. The girl was scared as to what Lisa was going to do to her.

"What did you say to me you little bitch? You want to act like a man, I'll treat you like one. You and these plastic mannequins have annoyed me for the last time. You're either with me or against me.

If you're against me, get the hell out of my face and stay out of it. The next time you say something stupid like that to me, you're dead. I won't hesitate to mess you up." said Lisa as she gritted her teeth.

The girl was afraid Lisa might kill her. Everyone in the cafeteria didn't notice what was happening right away. It took everyone a few minutes to realize it was Lisa attacking one of the popular girls.

Lisa was livid today. She has had enough of the other kids laughing at her and teasing her. She looked at the girl as she was ready to attack her again.

"Hey, leave her alone. There is no need to act like this in front of her. She was just making a joke, it's not like she disrespected your family in anyway." said one of the girls.

Suddenly Lisa turned around and punched the girl in the face, knocking her out. Everyone was stunned by what had happened as Lisa turned her attention back to the girl with the red hat.

Janey spoke to Lisa, as she tried to reason with her friend, "Lisa, we're sorry about what we said, but you don't need attack us like this. Understand, it was just a joke."

"Shut up Henderson or I'll tear that cheap purple dress off in front of everyone. You want me to rearrange that pretty little face of yours as well? You're the last person to even think about getting smart with me." Lisa said coldly.

Janey knew she and the other girls had crossed the line with Lisa. She had reverted back to her old ways. Lisa grabbed the girl and dragged her onto the table. Everyone in the cafeteria was paying attention to what Lisa was going say.

"Janey, I have a question for you. Are you really my friend or are you too good to be my friend? I also have to ask Allison the same question. A girl who is also a nerd herself. Yet, she's laughing at other nerds around here.

The hypocrisy doesn't lie there. You two, along with Alex have ten seconds to give me an answer, before I throw this bitch into both of you. It will be a reminder to never question me again." threatened Lisa.

Alex, Allison, and Janey had no idea what to say. Allison and Alex wasn't even involved with the situation, but they've teased Lisa in the past. It wasn't very easy for the girls to hide their guilt.

Lisa was just getting ready to throw the girl onto the three, when Janey got up. She looked down at the table and looked at Lisa. Janey was in tears as she looked at Lisa. Lisa was kind of surprised to see Janey crying.

"Lisa, I'm going to admit it in front of everyone here. Yes, we treated you poorly at school. We've pointed and laughed at you many times. We never wanted to do that to you and there is no excuse for the way we treated you.

Being popular got the best of us, but it's no excuse. We can't take back what we've done, but we can say we're sorry for it. I'm still your best friend no matter what I've done in the past." said Janey as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Lisa was moved by Janey's response. It was shocking to everyone that Janey would go as far as to cry in front of everyone. Janey had finally told Lisa that she is her friend. Allison and Alex felt the same way.

Lisa got off the table and shoved the girl with the red hat away. Lisa and Janey hugged each other. Everyone was moved by the display as they started clapping. The negative situation was defused.

"Okay you three, I'll let everything that happened in the past slide. The next time it happens though, I'm not going to be as forgiving as I'm being right now. Do I make myself clear?" said Lisa.

Alex, Allison, and Janey gave Lisa a nod. They and the other girls were relieved to not suffer Lisa's wrath. Lisa looked at everyone as she had thoughts about the rest of the kids.

"To the rest of you, I have a question. How would you like it if your own sibling trashes you in front of your entire family?Says all of that to your face and goes as far as to say you sold your soul to the devil.

Everyone here wants me to admit it. Yes, I sold my damn soul to the damn devil. I've acted like a damn idiot for the last few years. There I said it. Everyone here happy now?

Do you feel better about yourselves? Screw you if anyone thinks I'm going to bow down and allow the abuse around here to continue. This crap ends today!" Lisa said as she raised her voice.

She was out to prove a point to everyone. She didn't care what they said about her and it no longer mattered to her. She cared more about her brother's safety, then what everyone at school thought about her.

"In case anyone hasn't noticed, I knocked out Principal Skinner. He's been asleep since this morning. I have another question for all of you, what are you guys going to do about it?

Are you guys going to sit on your asses and continue to eat that garbage they keep serving? That's fine, because it shows who the real sellouts are. If you kids have any guts at all, you will follow me.

You will follow me and my cousins to a better future, not this hell hole. Pick now, because I'm beginning to feel like I'm wasting my breath. This is the rise of the Menace Queen.

You want me to be more respectful to you guys, fine. Before I even show any of you respect, I'll give you guys the chance to earn it from me. Prove yourselves that you're not going to take all of this negative vibe.

Screw this school, because I'm out of this dump. I've got some stuff to get from my locker and then I'm splitting. Those of you that decide to stay, enjoy this deteriorating junk heap that's going to collapse.

I'm going to be the smart one and do what my cousins had the guts to do yesterday. Tell Hoover, Tamzarian, Chalmers, and everyone else to blow me, I quit." said Lisa as she calmed down.

The children gasped. Lisa enjoyed coming to the school and hearing she quit was unbelievable to everyone. She walked out of the cafeteria and towards her locker. Lisa grabbed a brown sack from her locker.

Her new mind set was to find her brother and make things right with him. She also wanted to find the Parkinsons and assist them. Lisa pulled out a picture of herself and her brother together in a picture.

Both siblings were smiling and seeing this picture only made Lisa that determined to find him. Lisa was almost done clearing out her locker, when she heard someone running behind her.

"What the hell do you want? You want to finish what happened at the cafeteria, because I'll end it!" Lisa said as she saw it was the girl that teased her in the cafeteria.

Lisa then pulled out the baseball bat and got ready to use it. The girl shook her head as she did not want to tease Lisa or start another fight with her.

"No, I don't want to fight you or anyone. Lisa, I'm sorry about what I said in the cafeteria. I didn't know it was going to hurt your feelings today. I knew you were still hurt, but I didn't know it was that bad." said the girl.

"Your damn right you should be sorry for it, especially the many times you and those girls embarrassed and humiliated me in front of the entire cafeteria. You didn't like how I did it to you, did you?" replied Lisa.

The girl with the red hat felt ashamed. Lisa looked at her and sighed. As much as she was tough on a lot of kids today, she didn't want to take out her frustration on an innocent person. She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I forgive you. Right now, I'm going to wait to see if the other kids are coming. If they don't show up, I'm leaving this school. I really don't care what happens after this is all done. " said Lisa.

The girl looked at Lisa and gave her a nod. Soon they were joined by the rest of the children from Springfield Elementary. Lisa knew everyone had agreed to follow her and her cousins.

"After thinking about everything you said, we're here Lisa. No one bothered to stop us, so that's one less thing to worry about. So what are we going to do and where do we begin with finding Bart?" said Allison.

Lisa opened up her bag and pulled out more baseball bats. She then started throwing bats at everyone. The children caught the bats and were soon wielding the black objects as they looked at Lisa.

Lisa handed Milhouse a bat, but not before she kissed him. Milhouse was stunned as Lisa looked at him. He couldn't deny that he missed being around her after all this time.

Lisa looked at the girl with the red hat and handed her a baseball bat as well. Despite everything that happened between the two, Lisa was willing to trust her with the tasks at hand.

"What you guys hold in your hand isn't just a baseball bat. It's a tool that will not only change the outcome of our destinies, but will one day lead us into salvation. Do what you guys have to do with those bats.

If anyone tries to stop you, well you guys have tools in your hands. After it's done, meet me in front of the school. I will discuss what the plan is and where to look for my brother." replied Lisa.

The children nodded and immediately used the bats to destroy parts of the school. They dented lockers and smashed out windows. Lockers were torn out and used as weapons to damage the school even further.

The children grabbed their possessions, before they resumed destruction within their school. The walls were smeared with various liquids like water, juice, and even milk.

The teachers saw what was happening, but didn't dare try to stop them. Things were going crazy as the school was vandalized from the inside and even the outside was vandalized.

Lisa couldn't help, but grin as she enjoyed every bit of the destruction. When Lisa saw windows and school equipment being thrown to the ground, she began to laugh. She laughed at all the destruction being caused.

"Now I understand why my brother gets a rush out of disrespecting authority and vandalizing school property. This is such a great show to watch and learn. These kids do have hope after all." said Lisa in her mind.

It took fifteen minutes before the children left the entire school in shambles. The children came out of the school and looked up at Lisa. Lisa made a gesture to the children to follow her.

Hours had passed and it was evening. It was reported by the news that several other people had met unfortunate accidents throughout the day. The people injured all had one thing in common.

They've all been enemies of Bart, but none of the grown ups were aware that Bart was behind it. Lisa was in Bart's treehouse as she waited for her brother's return.

She had spent four and half hours searching for him with all the kids from school. They went to every place in Springfield, even places Bart has never been too before.

They even went into the dark tunnels of the subway and still didn't find Bart or any trace of him. Lisa was speaking with her cousins on the phone as she informed them over how the search went.

"We looked everywhere in Springfield, even in places Bart isn't likely to go. We went into the subway and didn't find him. I'm afraid that all of these rash of attacks against people, he was responsible for it.

There is no one else who could be doing this. I don't know what else to do at this point. I'm exhausted, all the kids are exhaust, and you guys are sure enough tired from searching too." said Lisa.

"We will try to find him tonight. If he does come back home, then notify us and the others. We're coming over to your house tonight, so we could have a talk about Bart and any plans for him." said Henry.

"Okay, right now I'm in Bart's treehouse and I gotta go anyway. I'm feeling very tired and I need to have a nap. I'll see you guys later." said Lisa as she hung up the phone.

She climbed down from the treehouse and went back inside the house. She saw the newspaper and noticed something odd. Frank Grimes' grave was dug up and things were found missing from his grave.

His casket was one of the things that was missing from the grave. At first Lisa didn't think it was anything significant, but kept what she saw on the newspaper in her mind. She walked upstairs and went into her room as she yawned.

She lied down on her bed and went to sleep as she kept thinking about her brother. She remembered all the good times she's had with him. The positive thoughts about her brother made her smile in her sleep.


	6. Bart Attacks

A few more hours went by as Lisa woke up. It was seven o'clock as she yawned. She was thinking about the newspaper article that she saw. Nothing was really coming to her mind, until she thought about the victims.

She realized that the attacks, along with the missing grave was leading up to something big. Bart had injured everyone that has made his life a living hell, but Lisa couldn't think of anyone else who had wronged Bart in the past.

It didn't take her long to realize the shocking truth. Bart's next target was going to be his own family. Despite what Bart said yesterday, he mentioned he didn't know what he was going to do. She remembered what Charlotte said to her and Jenny the other day.

Each of Bart's attacks had been getting violent for each victim. Lisa realized he was saving the family last for the ultimate showdown. It was hard for her to believe that Bart would harm his own family.

"Oh my God! Charlotte, you couldn't have been more right about him settling scores. I need to stop him before it's too late." said Lisa as she got out of bed.

Lisa ran out of her room and downstairs. She ran into the kitchen to see her parents and Maggie having dinner. Homer, Marge, and Maggie were wondering why Lisa looked so frightened.

"Honey what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream about Malibu Stacy being attacked again?" said Homer.

"No, it's not that. It's Bart, we need to get out of here before he comes home. I figured out who's next." said Lisa.

The front door to the house then opened up. Lisa froze as Bart walked in. He went into the garage and set down several empty tanks of gasoline as well as a ax and hammer. Both the ax and hammer were stained with blood.

Bart then walked out of the garage and went into the kitchen. The Bart had a look in his eyes, that looked terrifying. Behind Bart's eyes was almost eleven years of hate, rage, bitterness, and loneliness.

The family was wondering what Bart was doing in the garage. They could see his shirt was stained with blood and dirt. Bart walked passed Lisa and looked at his parents.

"Bart, we've been worried sick about you. What did you do? Why are you covered in blood? Everyone in town is starting to notice what is going on around here." said Marge.

"Good, because it doesn't matter to me what happens to me. I'm already falling apart and so is the rest of this family. I'm back home, but this time I have a score to settle. It's with everyone in this house.

It's time for you guys to pay for what happened to me. There is no use running as I will always find you." said Bart as he readied the knife in his hand.

Bart was ready to attack as Lisa watched in disbelief. Her own brother was going to to put the family's lives in serious danger as things were got tense. Homer, Marge, and Maggie backed away from him.

"Bart, please don't do what you're about to do. This is suicide and you're only making things worse for yourself." said Lisa as she tried to reason with her brother.

"It's too late for that, Lisa. Trying to reason with me is pointless, especially when the majority of my issues I've had were at home. I'm going to finish this for good." said Bart.

Bart charged at Homer, who was unprepared for what his son was going to do. He tried in vein to stop his son, but he missed. Bart slashed his father with the knife.

Some blood went onto the kitchen floor as Homer slammed into the table with a visible cut on his side. Homer was stunned as to what his own son did to him. Marge couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Bart had delivered the biggest kick to the crotch for the family, attacking them with a knife. Bart wiped the knife clean of blood with his hand. He got on top of his father and started to strangle him.

"You liked strangling me many times before, now let's see how you like being strangled by me." said Bart as he held strangled his father.

Marge tried to frantically pull Bart off of her husband, but this only made Bart angrier. Bart then grabbed his knife and turned towards his mother, who started backing up.

"Bart why are you doing this to us? We can help you, you don't need to be like this to all of us." Marge pleaded with her son.

Bart pinned his mother to the counter and held the knife up against her throat. Marge could see the eyes of her son and saw the rage in his eyes. He placed the knife back against Marge's throat.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me. I can bury this nightmare once and for all. It's been killing me for several years now. Once I'm done with him, you're next. Now go to sleep." said Bart.

Bart grabbed the blade of the knife and used the handle to knock his mother out cold. Marge was sitting up, slumped against the cabinets. Maggie had left the kitchen as she was too scared.

Lisa stood there powerless to stop her brother. Bart then turned his attention back to Homer, who was still dazed as Bart began to punch him in the head. Bart then pulled out his knife as he was ready to finish Homer off for good.

Just before he was able to stab him, Lisa grabbed his arm. Bart and Lisa were struggling with the knife. Bart then shoved Lisa to the floor. He now had the knife in his hand as he stared at his sister.

He saw that Lisa was a distraction from completing his task. He started walking towards her as he felt confident. Lisa was struggling to get up as Bart went after her.

"There is nowhere for you to run, Lisa. Prepare to meet your inevitable doom. Refusing to accept your end is futile." said Bart as he stalked his sister.

Lisa got up and ran up the stairs with Bart following close behind. Maggie saw her older brother chasing her older sister. She bravely followed them up the stairs, not knowing what would happen.

Lisa ran into her room and locked the door behind her. When she looked into her room, she saw a brown casket in her room. It was the missing grave that was reported in the newspaper.

The body was missing, but the casket was open. Seeing the casket made Lisa very uncomfortable. She could not begin to imagine what her brother was planning with that casket. Bart started stabbing the door. He then kicked the door open as his sister stood there, scared to death.

Lisa began to throw pillows and whatever she could find at Bart, who dodged them. Bart approached her and grabbed her by her shirt as he looked at her. He started punching Lisa several times.

Lisa was on the ground as Bart kicked her twice in the ribs. He then grabbed Lisa and shoved her into her bed. Lisa had some blood on her face. She also had a bump on the back of her head, after she hit the bed.

"You've always gotten in my way. You used me like a tool and you treated me like an animal. Now this animal will destroy you with the rest of this family. No one can help you anymore.

It's really sad I have to do this, but look on the bright side. I picked up that nice looking casket for you to be placed in, along with the rest of this family." said Bart.

Just as Bart was ready to finish off his sister, he heard the sound of Maggie's pacier. She got between Bart and Lisa. Bart paused for a few moments as he looked at Maggie. Maggie couldn't believe this was happening within the family.

She was trying to get some sense back into her brother as she stared at him with disappointment in her eyes. It wasn't getting to Bart as he turned his attention back to Lisa.

He prepared to attack, when Maggie grabbed him by the arm. It was very unexpected for Bart as his baby sister held onto his arm. Bart grabbed Maggie by the arm and shoved her away from him.

Maggie hit her head against Lisa's desk, which left her dazed. When Bart turned his attention back to his sister, Lisa struck back against him. Lisa punched her brother in his forehead, which caused Bart to quickly fall to the floor.

She had no choice, but to coldcock her brother. The attack happened so fast, that Bart was twitching as he remained motionless on the floor. Lisa stood up as she looked down at her downed brother.

She then kneeled down to him, knowing it was finally over. This lost soul that has been abused for eleven years laid before her eyes. She would do everything in her power to save him.

"Forgive me, Bart. Please forgive me for that. I'll finally be able to do what I should of done years ago." Lisa said to her brother as she got closer to him.

She stroked her brother's long spikes, hoping he was okay from the attack. She was hesitant to hit him, but had to stop Bart from killing her. She kissed him on the forehead as she held him.

Without any warning a loud blast was heard in the room. The sound echoed throughout the house. Lisa was stunned as her own blood splattered part of her bed and the floor.

Bart woke up from the attack and had shot his sister with a handgun. Lisa was in pain, but refused to go down. She was moreover shocked that her brother was armed with a gun. The bullet hit Lisa in her right arm.

Had she been a few more inches closer to Bart's pockets, the bullet would've gone through her heart and killed her. Bart still had the knife as he grabbed Lisa and pinned her to the floor.

Bart held the knife up and prepared to finish her off. Lisa began to cry as she realized her brother was about to kill her in cold blood. There was nothing she could do, but use her finals words to talk to him.

"Don't do it Bart. Please don't do it. You and I both have too much to live for. Don't let this rage beat you, fight it. Look into your sister's eyes and fight this thing." Lisa begged.

She then grabbed Bart as she prepared for what was about to happen. She held Bart tightly and would not let him go as he prepared to attack. Bart looked into Lisa's eyes and things abruptly stopped.

At that moment, he began to experience flashbacks, despite the rage boiling in his body. The flashbacks he was seeing were all the good times he's had with Lisa.

The flashback that stood out the most was when Lisa's first word was Bart's own name. Seeing the flashbacks caused Bart to drop the knife as he began to cry. Bart looked into the eyes of his sister and realized what he almost did.

Bart began hyperventilating as he held his head. What Lisa had done saved her life and Bart's life too. Bart quickly ran out of the house by opening the window of Lisa's room.

He climbed out using the tree and ranaway. He was severely stressed out as tears ran down his face. Lisa was battered, but was able to stand up as she limped over to Maggie. Her baby sister had a scratch on her head, but was okay.

She picked up Maggie and slowly walked down the stairs. Despite being shot with a gun, she was able to manage her way down the stairs. She got onto the phone and called Keith to inform him what just happened.

"Keith, Bart just left the house, but things got bad. Long story short, Bart attacked all of us and nearly killed us. We barely survived, but everyone is hurt. Where are you guys?" Lisa said desperately.

"We're about to kick in the front door of your house, so get ready for us to arrive. Give us a few minutes Lisa, we've rounded up the others again." said Keith.

Lisa understood as she hung up. Lisa walked into the kitchen and saw that her father was still bleeding, but would be okay. He was sitting on the floor in disbelief. The same went for Marge, who had been out for several minutes.

She was sitting on the floor in tears over what happened. Blood stained part of her green dress, but she was okay from what happened. Lisa got beside Marge and hugged her to comfort her.

Then the front door of the house came flying off. Lisa saw it was the Parkinsons. Behind them were a number of other kids from Springfield Elementary. They saw the family in the kitchen and saw the extent of the damage done.

The children were in shock over the condition the family was in. The family was battered with bruises, cuts, and some blood loss. The entire kitchen had blood spots on the floor and even on the cabinets.

There was a noticeable trail of dry blood going into the garage that some of the children noticed. Some kids went into the garage and discovered a blood stained ax, a hammer, and gasoline tanks.

Many could not begin to imagine what Bart had been doing with those. Several girls rushed over and hugged Lisa. They were glad to see her alive as they looked at Lisa.

"Thank God all of you are okay. We had to quickly round up everyone when we heard Bart was spotted by Jaffee, Lewis, Milhouse, and Richard, about ten minutes ago. It wasn't easy, because some of us were asleep when we got the report." said Priscilla.

The group helped clean up some of the blood on the floor. They also helped the family with whatever needed to be done with their injuries.

"We heard reports of a gunshot in the neighborhood. Does anyone else have any information as to who fired a weapon?" asked Milhouse.

Lisa got in front of everyone and removed the bandage from her arm. She then pointed to the wound and everyone began to realize what just happened. Bart had shot his sister, which it left everyone at a lost for words.

"No way, are you telling us that he shot you with a gun, Lisa?" said Stevenson as he looked at Lisa's arm.

Lisa gave him and everyone else a nod. Everyone was left in utter shock over what they were hearing.

"Where did he get a gun and how did he get it? None of us have ever seen Bart with a gun before. He isn't the type of kid to get this violent, even when he's mad. This is way too far." said Erik.

"I'm just as confused as you are man. It's like Michael Myers came in here and had the worst case of PMS. Where is he now, because we didn't see him on our way over here. We only heard the gunshot." replied Donny.

"After he stopped himself from killing me, he jumped out of the window to my room and left. I don't know which direction he went exactly, but he's still out there." said Lisa.

The children had a hard time believing that Bart would try to kill his own sister. They knew Bart would tease his sister, but cared about her too much to seriously hurt her, let alone murder her.

Marge was still shook up by the entire event. She was sitting next to the cabinet, thinking about what had just happened to her. The incident was replaying in her mind over and over again.

"He's feeling very guilty about what he almost did. We have to go and find him now, before he hurts himself." said Henry.

Homer who was able to sit up on the table was okay, but was feeling bitter. His pride had been hurt by his own son.

"Good if he hurts himself. He'll be one less kid I have to deal with." said Homer.

The children gasped in shock by the comment Homer made. Marge's mind wasn't clear enough for her to even hear what her husband said. Lisa was ashamed of her father over that remark.

"Now we know the real reason why Bart went off the deep end. It's all about you and not him. He did something that you never had the guts to do with your old man. Bart stood up to you for the first time.

He also did something you and the family are afraid to do. He told the truth. I would feel sorry for everyone here in situations like this, but at this point I don't feel one bit of pity against you guys.

With all of this "I'm too lazy to parent" BS going on in Springfield, I've lost a lot of respect for people in this town. Like, what the hell did you people think was going to happen?

You thought he wasn't going to do something like this? You people don't know you're own family very well if you honestly think that. Homer, Marge, and Lisa, what happened tonight is your mess that you created.

Everything he said about you guys is something you need to handle. Also uncle, look at your daughters. Look what happened to them and then look at your wife. The blood you see here is on your hands. You're very lucky to be alive and this is the price you paid.

Is this the environment you want to raise your newest addition to the family? Gina has been through enough in her life and she doesn't need this. We're very hesitant to tell Gina what just happened a few minutes ago.

I'm afraid to tell her what happened, because how is she going to react to this? I'm so glad I'm going to be on a phone and not next to her, because this will piss her off." said Keith.

"Innocent people, well I wouldn't call that evil witch, Judge Harm innocent of anything, but innocent people got hurt for no reason. Everyone now knows about this, but lucky for us they don't know Bart is behind it.

If Bart ends up dying tonight, this will haunt you for the rest of your life, regardless of where you go. The memories of a person will never fade away." said Charlotte.

The family felt ashamed of themselves for everything that happened. The children sided with Charlotte and Keith over what they said. If Bart had been treated better at home, none of this would of ever happened.

The comments left the family silent as the children exited the house. Lisa looked at her mother as she had something to finish. Despite being hurt, she was still able to walk.

"I'm going with them mom. I have to find and save Bart's life before it's too late. He was there for me when I was in trouble many times before, so it's time for me to be his sister and be there for him." said Lisa.

Marge agreed as Lisa went with the other children. She was hoping for her son's safety as she watched the kids leave the house. It was soon quiet in the house as Marge was able to get up and carry Maggie.

She was very sluggish to walk, but was able to sit down on the chair. Homer, who was injured was able to drag himself onto the nearest chair. Marge picked up the phone to call Flanders as she and Homer needed to get to the hospital.


End file.
